


Retribution from Beyond the Grave

by Rumpels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Dark, Halloween, Horror, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels/pseuds/Rumpels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You roll your eyes at Scorpius' accusation.  James wasn't dead.  Not really.</p><p>He was still twitching on the cold stone floor of the corridor.</p><p>They had to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution from Beyond the Grave

::Rose::  
Halloween, 11 pm

You roll your eyes at Scorpius’ accusation. James wasn’t dead. Not really.

He was still twitching on the cold stone floor of the corridor. It would take at least another few minutes for him to bleed out.

Then again, you weren’t about to let anybody ruin your hard work. Perhaps Scorpius was right after all.

::Bellatrix::  
A week before Halloween

I’d always found some great mystery in the way those Muggle filth celebrated Halloween. While there was a delicate morbid allure to the way they donned themselves as ghoulish creatures to ward off restless evil spirits of the night. Of course, they’d ruined tradition over the years, and their children flocked the streets at night, noisily rattling on doors and demanding candy. 

Some even pretended to be witches. They had some nerve. They’d never be able to wield such power. They were the spawn of the lowly scum that hunted our kind down for our talent, murdering us without hesitation because their God deemed us unfit, unholy. Now they allow their children to mock us, when they are the ones who are the monstrous creatures. 

We had fought against them, we’d tried to punish them for their wickedness. We had everything going for us, everything in our favor to guide our success. Lord Voldemort was an unstoppable force, the greatest wizard of all time -- not even that fool, Dumbledore, could stop him. His army of Death Eaters rose in numbers and strength, bending people to his will and punishing them if they would not waver. 

I had joined his ranks as early as I could, and tried to save some of the blood-traitors. They’d been brainwashed by Muggles, Mudbloods and half-breeds, they needed to be saved. I witness happen to my dear cousin, and I needed to save the glory of our kind. I’d quickly discovered that there was no saving them however.

They had to be punished.

They needed to die.

They all needed to die.

We would purify the world, so that our enemies knew their place -- beneath our feet, wallowing in their own despicable misfortune. We would destroy them all, and claim our rightful dues.

 

But then, then the wee Potter ruined it all. Twice.

I met an undeserved, premature end at the hands of a blood traitor, but I would not leave this world until they all were punished. I was mistaken in assuming I would return as a ghost.

I’m unsure of what I am. I am here, though they cannot see me. I can touch them, though they do not feel me. Trapped within the halls of the castle, I was losing my sanity.

Until, that is, I discovered a unique ability I was unknowingly harboring. 

It was a gruellingly slow process, but it worked. I was slowly poisoning her mind, whispering evil into her ear at night as she slept. She would soon be mine.

I can still punish them.

 

::Rose::  
Three days before Halloween

You are sandwiched between Fred and Al in the loudly bustling Great Hall, and dinner couldn’t be more unappealing. For the past week you’d been feeling off, and your friends noticed, too.

“It’s like you’re on some kind of perma-menstrual-cycle!” Scorpius had said.

James had laughed along with him. “She’s a right nutter, lately,” he’d told Scorpius as you stalked away from them furiously.

You jab your bangers and mash with vigor, bumping Fred in the arm with your elbow and causing him to tip over his goblet of pumpkin juice.

“Oi!” he shouts while tossing serviettes over the mess, trying to prevent it from spreading further. “Watch it!”

“Alright, then?” Al asks. You note the concern look etched into his features, but you just didn’t care. You just want to be left alone, not that your cousins would give you any room to breathe. “You’ve been acting weird, Rose.”

You only shrug and, without looking back, dismiss yourself from the table. It was better if you were alone; the inexplicable rage would subside when you were alone. Spending more time around people, with the pernicious implications that the rage brought, would only be misguided. 

You just needed to be alone.

 

::Bellatrix::  
One day before Halloween

It was easy to lose myself in planting seeds of evil thoughts in Rose’s mind as she slept, I had nothing else to keep me going barring revenge. “They’re laughing at you,” I sing softly. “They’re all laughing at your weakness. The firstborn son of the Chosen One, he’s the one who will pay. Carve him like a pumpkin, and whisper my name. Work your way down the line, kill them all, one-by-one!”

The redhead tossed and turned with nightmares, my poison spreading through her mind. It won’t be long now.

“Let them all know who’s to blame. All of them must die, and the Weasley’s, too. Kill them all, and let vengeance be mine.

“And when you’re done,” I say, “when you’re done, don’t forget to punish yourself, or I won’t have won!” I can’t stop the laughter from exploding out of me, echoing soundlessly through the night. 

It won’t be long now.

 

::Rose::  
Halloween, 10 am

Your body was betraying you, as you tried to stay in bed. You knew leaving the solitude of your four-poster was a terrible idea, but it just kept moving. You showered numbly, mindlessly allowing the hot water to pour over you and watching the steam obscure everything from sight. You decided against makeup or fussing with your hair. A bun would suffice.

It was a Saturday and you had no place to be, yet your feet guided you down the stairwell, through the crimson-coated corridor, and out into the castle.

Today would not be a good day.

 

Halloween, 2 pm

“There you are!” Scorpius’ voice rang from behind you. “Everyone’s been looking for you -- what are you doing in the library, anyway?”

You were hiding in the corner behind a bookcase in a feeble attempt to keep yourself safe. You’d been able to satiate your body for hours by clinging to the large, cool, sturdy cases of books, desperately attempting to slow your heart rate and calm your wild thoughts. Something was wrong, but you didn’t know how to describe it. If you knew you could ask for help, but simply raving that something was inscrutably amiss would not assist you.

Scorpius was waiting expectantly for an answer, gazing into your soul with those piercing eyes you used to love so very much. Not now, though. No. Now, they were stripping your emotional walls down to see the debauchery burgeoning within you, witnessing your own demise. You didn’t trust him, and you wanted him away.

“I’m going to be ill,” you manage to say hoarsely. When he attempts to touch you, your breath hitches, and you recoil.

He frowns deeply. “Rose, love, let’s get you to the Hospital Wing -- “ He tries to touch you again, and your body rebels.

“Leave me alone!” you shout, scrambling to your feet with more agility than you knew you possessed. 

Aghast, he takes a step backward.

You take the opportunity to run. Anywhere but here.

 

::Bellatrix::  
Halloween, 7 pm

She’s sleeping again, scrunched up in a broom cupboard in the dungeons because my meddling great-nephew hadn’t let her be all afternoon. I was going to ignore his grandfather’s cowardice and his grandmother’s betrayal for now, despite the ache in my heart that my sister had chosen treachery over blood. I was going to leave them alone for now.

He just wouldn’t stop prying into my affairs, so he’ll have to be taken care of before he interferes.

“When he bothers you again, do not hesitate to take his head.”

 

::Rose::  
Halloween, 10:45 pm

“Would you come back here!” James scolds from down the corridor.

You turn, waking from your stupor. You don’t remember how or why you’re here so late at night. The last thing you recall is curling up in a broom cupboard to escape Scorpius’ attempt at ‘helping’ her, as he called it.

James is approaching swiftly and your stomach turns sour. You want him away, too. You need to be alone.

He looks furious. “You’ve had all of us worried! Scorp says you’re sick! He says you must be delusional with a fever, Rose! We have to get you help.”

Your wand is raised; your arm must be possessed, and the words escape your mouth without thought. “Sectumsempra.” You aren’t even sure what that means.

It didn’t matter though, because James was writhing on the ground, soaked in in his own blood. You expected to feel something, but couldn’t. His hands wandered aimlessly around his torso and he was gasping, but the panic look in his eyes was fading ever so slightly.

“What have you done?”

You look up at the offending voice, and realize with disdain that it was Scorpius. He was at James’ side in an instant, staining his white shirt with the traitor’s blood. 

 

::Bellatrix::  
Halloween, 10:55 pm

You watch on in delight as the girl curses the Potter boy. You’d nearly commanded her to use the killing curse, but watching him squirm was much more fun.

 

“The counter-curse, Rose,” young Scorpius was shouting. “What’s the counter-curse? Rose? Rose!”

It was too late for her now. They were all too late.

They would all be punished.

 

::Rose::  
Halloween, 11 pm

“You’ve killed him Rose! Rose? Can you hear me? You’ve murdered him!” He was frantic with panic, still trying to slow the bleeding.

You roll your eyes at Scorpius’ accusation. James wasn’t dead. Not really.

He was still twitching on the floor of the corridor. It would take at least another few minutes for him to bleed out.

Then again, you weren’t about to let anybody ruin your hard work. Perhaps Scorpius was right after all.

Your wand is raised again, and it’s pointed at Scorpius.


End file.
